Kiss Me After School
by TaoRisJae
Summary: Tao hanya seorang pria biasa yang sering di bully oleh teman-teman sekolahnya . Tao kembali di bully, kali ini dengan menjadi korban taruhan Kris dan kawan-kawan. KrisTao / TaoRis / FanTao


**Kiss Me After School**

**Cast : KrisTao**

**This is YAOI**

**Cerita ini author ambil dari komik straight yang berjudul sama dengan ff ini, alurnya mungkin banyak yang sama, tapi author selipkan sedikit perbedaan juga. Buat yang tidak suka, author minta maaf ya :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hari ini ujian Matematika lagi. Membosankan!" seorang pria bernama Kim Jongdae yang kerap di panggil Chen meletakkan tasnya di atas kursinya dengan ekspresi wajah yang menunjukkan kesal luar biasa. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju pojok kelas, tempat dimana sahabat-sahabatnya yang berjumlah 5 orang berkumpul.

"Kau kenapa lagi Chen? Ayolah, kami semua tahu kau yang terpintar dalam pelajaran matematika di sini. Apa yang kau bosan kan dari pelajaran yang kau kuasai?" seorang pria bernama Suho membalas ucapan Chen, sementara 4 sahabatnya yang lain yang bernama Kris, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai hanya memandang Chen dan Suho bosan. Ayolah, mereka sudah terbiasa mendapatkan Chen yang selalu bersikap seperti itu jika ujian matematika akan di adakan. Dan Suho selalu yang paling setia membalas ucapan Chen dengan ucapan seperti tadi.

"Astaga, aku bosan. Materinya sudah ku kuasai semua. Tapi kenapa ada ujian lagi? Tidak bisakah kalian saja yang ujian? Tidak bisakah aku di luar kelas menunggu kalian yang sedang ujian? Tidak bisakah aku pergi ke kelas Minseok honey ku sambil menunggu ujian kalian? Atau tidak bisakah-"

Dugh! Sebuah buku pelajaran tipis mendarat cantik di kepala Chen.

"Hentikan ucapan mu itu, bebek cempreng. Kau membuat kepala ku yang sakit memikirkan ujian matematika ini menjadi semakin sakit ketika mendengar permintaan bodoh mu itu", sang pelaku pelempar buku, Park Chanyeol, memandang Chen kesal yang hanya di sambut oleh cengiran khas seorang Chen.

"Chanyeol jelek! Ini sakit bodoh. Jangan salah kan aku jika kepalamu semakin sakit, otak mu saja yang bodoh sampai bisa merasa sakit begitu" Chen membalas ucapan Chanyeol dan berbuah sebuah jitakan mulus di kepala Chen.

"Ya! Park dobbi idiot, ini sakit sekali" Chen akan mencoba membalas perbuatan Chanyeol jika saja suara dari seorang sahabat yang menjadi ketua geng mereka berbicara.

"Hentikan perdebatan bodoh kalian. Jangan ribut atau leher kalian menjadi korbannya" ujar Kris, sang ketua geng. Chen dan Chanyeol hanya bisa bergidik ngeri membayangkan ucapan Kris. Jangan salah, setiap kata-kata Kris akan selalu di lakukannya, dan itu berlaku pada semua orang, termasuk sahabatnya.

Setelah ucapan Kris tadi, suasana geng mereka menjadi hening. Tapi tidak lama, karena ucapan seseorang di antara mereka.

"Hei, aku punya rencana bagus untuk ujian matematika kali ini. Dan aku yakin ini bisa menghilangkan kejenuhan kita.." itu suara Kai, seseorang yang paling hitam di antara mereka.

"Kau punya rencana apa, Kai? Cepat katakan" seseorang dengan berkulit putih bernama Sehun bertanya dengan penuh semangat.

"Bagaimana jika kita bertaruh untuk ujian hari ini?" usul Kai yang langsung di sambut dengan seringaian milik Sehun dan Chen.

"Usulan mu menarik. Tapi apa yang kita pertaruhkan?" ini Suho yang bertanya.

"Kita akan bertaruh untuk mendapat kan nilai tertinggi" balas Kai.

Sehun mendengus kesal "Dasar hitam. Kau ini bodoh apa idiot? Jika bertaruh nilai yang tinggi, sudah pasti si bebek cempreng ini yang menang!"

"Dengar dulu, bocah albino. Chen tidak akan ikut taruhan ini, karena Chen akan menjadi orang yang menentukan kapan akhir dari taruhan ini. Dengan kata lain, Chen akan menjadi orang yang mengawasi kita yang kalah taruhan"

"Baiklah, cukup adil menurutku. Cepat jelaskan apa taruhannya dan bagaimana peraturannya.." seru Chen semangat.

"Ujian kali ini kita bertaruh mendapat kan nilai. Siapa yang mendapatkan nilai terendah akan mendapatkan hukuman. Dan hukumannya, dia harus bersedia berkencan dengan seorang siswa di sekolah ini. Hukuman berakhir jika ujian selanjutnya datang lagi. Tetapi jika dia masih tetap mendapatkan nilai yang terendah, maka dia harus tetap menjalani hukumannya." ujar Kai

"Menarik. Tapi siapa yang akan menjadi korban taruhan kita?" sang ketua geng atau Kris berucap penuh minat.

Kai tersenyum licik, "Tao. Huang Zi Tao. Junior kita kelas XI science 3"

"Apa?! Kenapa harus Tao si namja membosankan itu. Tidak ada yang menarik dari dia. Sifatnya saja membosankan!" Chanyeol memandang Kai sengit. Hah, dia sempat berpikir jika orang yang akan di jadikan korban taruhan adalah gadis sexy atau pria berstatus uke yang cantik. Dia cukup sadar diri jika diantara mereka semua, Chanyeol adalah orang terbodoh dalam pelajaran matematika. Well, Chanyeol sedikit yakin dia akan kalah dalam taruhan ini.

Suho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan bodoh yang terucap dari bibir Chanyeol, " Aku rasa kau memang idiot Chanyeol. Jika kau berkencan dengan yeoja sexy atau uke cantik karena kalah taruhan, itu bukan hukuman namanya, tapi hadiah"

"Tapi-"

"Baiklah, aku setuju dengan taruhan ini. Sekarang bisakah kalian diam? Aku harus belajar agar tidak kalah taruhan dan berakhir dengan berkencan bersama bocah pria membosankan itu" ucapan Kris menghentikan Chanyeol yang ingin protes, dan menjadi pertanda bahwa pembicaraan di antara ke-6 orang itu sudah harus berakhir.

.

.

.

"Hah, lagi-lagi aku di jadikan taruhan. Apa salah ku? Mereka keterlaluan... Padahal jika salah satu di antara mereka kalah, itu akan menjadi kencan pertama ku. Tapi dengan teganya mereka menjadikan itu semua sebagai bahan taruhan? Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa.. Semangat Tao! Aku pasti bisa menjalani ini semua!" Aku hanya bisa menyemangatiku diri sendiri.

Oh ya, perkenalkan aku Huang Zi Tao, siswa Senior High School kelas XI science 3. Tidak ada yang istimewa dengan ku, aku bahkan sering di bully oleh teman-teman sekelasku. Mereka sering mengatakan ku 'bocah flat' karena sifatku yang membosankan. Padahal aku rasa aku tidak membosankan, hanya saja aku yang terlalu pendiam, tapi sebenarnya tidak semua salahku, mereka juga tidak pernah berbicara baik dengan ku, mereka hanya berbicara denganku saat mereka butuh contekan tugas, dan mereka selalu memerintahku dengan seenaknya. Terkadang aku rasa hidupku tidak adil, dan aku sempat berpikir untuk pindah dari sekolah ini. Hanya saja Lay gege dan Xiumin gege melarangku. Mereka adalah 2 orang sahabat yang sudah aku anggap sebagai saudara ku. Mereka selalu menyemangatiku, dan aku tidak akan pernah rela meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sepertinya aku akan menjadi korban taruhan mereka. Hari ini secara tidak sengaja aku mendengarkan pembicaraan 6 sahabat tadi. Aku berada di kelas mereka untuk mengantar surat ijin tidak masuk sekolah dari ke-2 gege ku. Dan sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari keberadaanku tadi. Aku ingin menangis. Bagaimana bisa kisah pacar pertama ku akan menjadi korban taruhan? Dan apa mereka tidak punya rasa kasihan sedikit saja untukku? Aku butuh teman bercerita saat ini, tetapi Lay gege dan Xiumin gege tidak ada. Mereka sedang di Jepang selama 1 minggu untuk persiapan olimpiade Fisika. Sudahlah, aku orang yang kuat. Aku akan menghadapi semua ini. Semoga saja yang kalah itu Chen gege, karena dengan begitu aku bisa meminta pada Xiumin gege agar Chen gege tidak benar-benar melaksanakan taruhan itu. -Diantara ke -6 sahabat itu, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Tao adalah sahabat Xiumin.

.

.

.

.

"Huang Zi Tao, jadi lah kekasihku" Semua orang hanya bisa membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan dari Kris, si pria yang di takuti oleh seluruh isi sekolah karena sikap dan pandangan Kris yang tidak pernah menunjukkan kehangatan.

"A..apa?" sang lawan bicara yang bernama Tao hanya bisa memandang Kris tidak percaya. Sungguh, dia sudah rela sebelumnya untuk menjadi korban taruhan, tapi Tao tidak pernah menyangka jika yang kalah taruhan itu Kris. Seorang pria yang selalu menyebarkan aroma kematian menurut Tao.

"Aku Kris, menyuruhmu untuk menjadi kekasihku" Ulang Kris dengan nada yang datar. Seluruh kelas mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Ta..Tapi aku ini orang yang membosankan, Kris.." Tao berharap Kris mau berubah pikiran.

"Aku tahu kau orang yang sangat membosankan. Dan aku juga mau mencoba merasakan suasana berpacaran dengan orang yang membosankan seperti mu" Kris masih bicara dengan datar.

Tao sudah hampir menangis " Tapi.."

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk menolak. Pulang sekolah aku menunggumu di pintu" Kris berdeham pelan, kemudian segera berlalu meninggalkan Tao dan kelas itu.

'What the hell! Mencoba suasana dengan orang yang membosankan? Mama, baba, tolong Taoooo!' Tao hanya bisa menjerit di dalam hati.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah 5 menit lagi akan berbunyi. Tao mulai gelisah di tempat duduknya.

'Aduh, bagaimana ini? 5 menit lagi akan pulang sekolah.. Apa si Kris itu serius dengan ucapannya tadi?' Tao menggigit kukunya pertanda bingung.

Bel berbunyi, seluruh siswa di kelas sudah keluar, selain Tao dan 2 orang pria cantik bernama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Tao, apa kau ada acara pulang sekolah ini? Kami berdua berencana piknik ke taman bermain, tapi barang-barang kami terlalu banyak. Jadi kau bisa ikut dengan kami untuk membawa barang-barang kami, setelah itu kau boleh pulang" ujar seorang pria bermata sipit dengan name tag Byun Baekhyun.

'Huh, dasar licik. Mereka hanya ingin memanfaatkan ku saja ya? Tapi tidak apa, ini bisa menyelamatkanku dari Kris' batin Tao. "Baiklah, aku akan-"

"Tidak bisa. Tao akan pulang bersama ku" Kris datang memotong ucapan Tao sambil membawa pemukul base ball di tangannya, di tambah pandangannya yang tajam dan menusuk, seakan menambah aroma kematian bagi Tao, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Hahaha baiklah, Tao kami pulang dulu ya" seorang pria bernama Kyungsoo tertawa hambar di sertai dengan wajah yang pucat karena kedatangan Kris. Kyungsoo menarik tangan Baekhyun, dan tak lama mereka langsung lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Kris dan Tao.

"Ayo pulang" Kris menarik tangan Tao pelan. Di sepanjang perjalanan koridor kelas, Kris dan Tao menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang. Setiap Tao dan Kris berjalan, semua siswa akan menyingkir dahulu agar Kris dan Tao berjalan lebih dulu. Tidak ada yang berani berjalan beriringan dengan Kris dan Tao. Tao hanya bisa berjalan sambil menunduk. Sungguh Tao merasa seperti sedang berada di neraka.

"Eh, Tao.. Apakah bapak bisa meminta bantuan mu?" sebuah suara memaksa Tao dan Kris untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Tao mengangkat wajahnya, dan mendapati guru wushu nya sedang berdiri di depan mereka sambil membawa tongkat wushu berjumlah 8 buah di tangannya.

"Iya, pak. Apa yang bisa Tao bantu?" Tao tersenyum tulus. Sementara Kris hanya memasang tampang datarnya melihat interaksi antara Tao dan guru wushunya, pak Siwon.

"Bisakah kau membawa tongkat ini ke ruang latihan wushu? Bapak ada janji kencan dengan 'Ibu' Henry, tapi ini sudah hampir terlambat"

Tao mengerti sekarang. Huh, lagi-lagi Tao di perbudak. Tapi tidak apa, ini kesempatan untuk kabur dari Kris.

"Baiklah, pak.. Tao akan membawa tongkat ini"

Pak Siwon tersenyum senang. Dia menjulurkan tongkat di tangannya ke tangan Tao. Namun...

BRAK! Semua tongkat wushu itu jatuh dan berserakan di lantai. Siapa pelakunya?

"Tidak bisa! Aku dan Tao akan segera pulang. Kau antar lah sendiri" Kris, sang pelaku memandang Siwon yang mengangakan mulutnya tanda tak percaya akan tindakan Kris barusan.

"Ayo jalan." Kris mencengkram erat lengan Tao. Sementara Tao masih belum sadar dari shocknya melihat pemandangan tadi. Seorang siswa berlaku seperti itu pada gurunya?

.

.

.

Hari-hari berukutnya berjalan dengan penuh penderitaan bagi Tao. Setiap pagi, Tao harus berangkat ke sekolah bersama Kris. Tao bahkan harus menemani Kris saat istirahat. Begitu juga pulang sekolah, Tao harus pulang bersama Kris juga. Tao sudah berkali-kali berusaha menghindari Kris dengan cara bersembunyi di tong sampah besar di kelasnya, tapi Kris tetap bisa menemukannya. Pernah juga Tao sembunyi di ruang UKS, tapi naasnya Tao ketiduran, dan ketika bangun tidur dia mendapati Kris di depannya sambil menatap tajam Tao. Sembunyi di toilet pun pernah di lakukan Tao, dan ketika Tao keluar dari toilet karena merasa telah aman, Tao malah mendapati Kris berdiri di gerbang sekolah. Kris everywhere!

Tao tidak menyangkal bahwa Kris memang seolah memberikan rasa aman di saat berada di dekat Kris. Sejak berpacaran -pura"- dengan Kris, tidak pernah ada yang berani membully Tao lagi. Bahkan Kris yang tahu bahwa Tao anak ceroboh, selalu mengingatkan Tao agar tidak melakukan kesalahan.

Seperti biasa hari ini Kris dan Tao pulang sekolah bersama. Mereka naik bus bersama, arah rumah mereka jelas berbeda, hanya saja Kris memaksa untuk tetap mengantar Tao pulang sampai ke rumah.

"Cepat naik. Busnya sudah tiba" Kris mendorong pundak Tao pelan begitu melihat bus tujuan mereka berhenti. Tanpa banyak respon, Tao langsung naik ke dalam bus itu kemudian duduk bersama Kris. Kris memejamkan matanya sambil mendengarkan earphone di kedua telinganya. Rambut pirangnya melambai terkena tiupan angin. Tao yang duduk di sebelah Kris terpana melihat pemandangan yang di suguhkan di depan matanya -wajah Kris-

'Kenapa Kris baik padaku? Apa ini rencana dari taruhan mereka? Padahal jika tidur begini Kris terlihat lebih damai dan tampan.. Ah apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku tidak boleh menyukai Kris.. Kris hanya kalah taruhan, dia sama sekali tidak menginginkan taruhan ini. Sadar Tao.. Sadar...' Tao menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan sambil memejamkan matanya. Gerakan tangan Tao berhenti ketika di rasakannya sepasang tangan memegang erat tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Lihatlah, pipi mu sudah memerah" Kris, pemilik tangan itu memandang Tao khawatir, segaris senyum tipis terpasang di wajahnya, dan tangan kekar itu beralih memegang kedua pipi Tao sambil mengelusnya pelan.

Tao bisa merasakan debaran di jantungnya, pipinya semakin merah karena malu. "Kenapa?"

"Apanya yang kenapa Tao?"

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku? Kau membuatku takut dengan perbuatan mu terhadap orang lain di sekitarku, tapi terkadang kau membuatku merasa nyaman. Beri tahu aku apa alasannya Kris" Tao mencoba menahan air mata di pipinya. Sesungguhnya ingin sekali Tao melanjutkan dengan kata "Apa semua itu karena rencana taruhan mu bersama sahabat-sahabat mu?" Namun Tao tidak bisa. Di satu sisi, Tao ingin mengatakan pada Kris bahwa dia tahu bahwa dia hanya menjadi taruhan Kris bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Tapi Tao tidak mau, kata hatinya melarang untuk melakukan itu. Tidak dapat di pungkiri, Tao takut jika Kris tahu, maka taruhan itu akan berakhir, dan artinya Tao akan menjauh dari Kris. Tidak, Tao belum siap dengan itu semua.

Kris tertegun sejenak ketika melihat Tao menangis. Tak lama dia memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah Tao.

"Jawab aku, Kris.. Hiks" Tao semakin menangis, bahunya mulai terguncang pelan.

"Ayo berdiri" Tao memandang Kris heran dan air mata masih mengalir di pipinya.

"Cepat berdiri. Ibu itu butuh tumpangan, kau tidak lihat Ibu itu sedang hamil dan anaknya juga masih kecil. Cepat berdiri bersama ku." Kris menarik tubuh Tao ke sampingnya. Tao yang tidak siap dengan tarikan Kris pada tubuhnya membuat Tao hampir terjatuh kalau saja tidak ada Kris yang menahannya dan membawa tubuh Tao kedalam pelukan Kris.

'Deg.. Deg..Deg' suara debaran jantung.

Tao tidak salah dengar, saat jantungnya berdebar karena di peluk oleh tubuh Kris, saat itu juga Tao bisa merasakan dan mendengar debaran jantung Kris. Sangat cepat dan keras. Bahkan lebih cepat dari debaran jantung Tao sendiri. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Tao tersenyum dan menghentikan tangisannya di pelukan Kris.

.

.

.

SKIP

Jam istirahat telah tiba. Seperti biasa, Kris mendatangi kelas Tao lagi. Mereka duduk berhadapan, Tao sedang membaca buku komik sambil memakan snack yang di belikan oleh Kris tadi. Sementara Kris hanya duduk sambil memandang Tao lekat.

"Wah, tak ku sangka.. Ternyata Kris bisa bertahan dengan orang membosankan seperti Tao yah..." seorang teman sekelas Tao bernama Luhan memandang Tao sinis. Semua orang tahu kalau Luhan si rusa cantik menyimpan rasa pada Kris. Namun sayang, Kris tidak pernah menggubris keberadaan Luhan.

"Ssstt Luhan jangan keras-keras.. Nanti si bocah flat itu menangis... Hihihi" seorang pria cantik sahabat Luhan yang bernama Heechul tertawa sinis. Heechul dan Luhan tidak pernah merasa takut pada Kris, mereka akan semakin senang jika Kris berbicara kepada mereka. Dan sudah di pastikan kata-kata Kris adalah kata kasar yang menghina, tapi Luhan dan Heechul tidak merasa gentar.

Tao dan Kris sudah pasti mendengarkan ucapan Luhan dan Heechul, namun mereka berusaha mengabaikan.

"Aduuhh kasihannya diri mu Kris.. Kenapa kau menghabiskan waktu mu bersama dia?" Heechul ikut memanas-manasi Kris. Namun masih tetap tak di gubris oleh Kris. Tao mulai was-was. Dia khawatir Kris menjadi lepas kendali.

"Hahaha iya Heechul.. Bodoh sekali mau menghabiskan waktu bersama namja sampah membosankan seperti dia, lebih baik-"

Brak! Kris menggebrak meja itu dengan kuat. Wajahnya memerah menahan marah.

"Hihihi kenapa kau marah Kris? Dia memang sampah memb-"

Dugh!

"aaaaaaaaa..." terdengar suara teriakan Tao, kemudian di susul tubuh Tao yang pingsan. Tanpa basa-basi Kris langsung membawa tubuh Tao ke ruang kesehatan.

.

.

.

.

Sudah setengah jam berlalu, Tao sudah sadar dari pingsannya. Saat ini Kris sedang membersihkan luka bengkak di jidat Tao yang di sebabkan oleh Kris sendiri.

"Awwww... Pelan-pelan Kris, ini sakit sekali" Tao meringis pertanda sakit ketika dirasakannya Kris sengaja menekan lukanya dengan kuat.

"Dasar bodoh. Kenapa kau malah menghalangiku menghajar Luhan? Dan kau malah membuat luka di tubuh mu sendiri" Ternyata yang seharusnya luka adalah Luhan. Kris tadi ingin memukul wajah Luhan, namun tiba-tiba Tao menghalangi Kris, dan alhasil pukulan Kris meleset ke dahi Tao.

"Kau tidak boleh menghajar seorang uke, Kris. Dan kenapa kau memukul Luhan?" Tao memiringkan kepalanya imut. Dan sepertinya Tao tidak sadar diri kalau dia seorang uke juga, sama seperti Luhan.

"Huh, kau lupa jika kau adalah seorang uke juga? Tentu saja aku menghajarnya, Luhan sudah menghina mu." Tao terdiam mendengar ucapan Kris. Wajah Tao juga sudah merah seperti tomat.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah. Jangan terlalu baik, Tao. Jangan menyakiti diri sendiri demi orang lain yang telah berbuat jahat pada mu", Kris mengusap rambut Tao pelan, di wajahnya terpampang senyum yang lebar. Senyum yang tidak pernah terlihat oleh orang lain selain Tao.

Tao hanya bisa memandang Kris kosong. Pikirannya masih terhanyut dengan pesona Kris.

"Tao.. Hei Tao..." Kris menepuk kedua pipi Tao, berusaha menyadarkan Tao dari lamunannya.

"Tao-"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa", tubuh Tao jatuh menimpa tubuh Kris ketika Tao sadar bahwa wajah Kris sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Deg.. Deg.. Jantung keduanya berdegup kencang lagi. Mereka masih dalam posisi semula, dimana tubuh Tao berada di atas tubuh Kris. Entah dorongan dari mana, wajah Tao semakin memdekat ke wajah Kris. Bibir merah berbentuk bibir kucing itu mencoba menempelkan di bibir Kris. Tidak berhasil, karena secara refleks Kris mendorong tubuh Tao dari atas tubuhnya.

"Tunggu lah di sini. Aku akan menyuruh Kai mengantar tas mu. Maaf aku tak bisa mengantar mu pulang" tanpa menatap wajah dan menunggu balasan dari Tao, Kris meninggalkan ruang UKS itu. Meninggalkan Tao yang baru menyadari perbuatannya barusan.

"Aaarrrrgghh dasar bodoh. Apa yang baru saja ingin ku lakukan? Aku bodoh! Ya aku memang bodoh" Tao menangis sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Memikirkan perasaanya yang semakin berkembang, namun sayangnya hanya di jadikan sebagai korban taruhan.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Tao sedang piket kelas, dengan tatapan kosong Tao menggemgam vas bunga di tangannya. Fikirannya masih teringat kejadian kemarin, kejadian di mana Tao ingin mencoba mencium Kris.

"Ayo kita pulang", suara Kris mengagetkan Tao dari lamunannya.

Praaang! Vas bunga di tangan Tao jatuh dan pecah begitu menyadari keberadaan Kris.

"Aarrgggh" Tao mengaduh kesakitan begitu merasakan tangannya terkena serpihan kaca vas bunga itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Cepat berikan tangan mu!" Kris memandang Tao penuh kekhawatiran.

"Ti...tidak aku tidak apa-apa" Tao berusaha menyembunyikan jari telunjuknya yang berdarah, namun secepat kilat tangan Kris menarik tangan Tao.

Tao tertegun. Kris menghisap jari telunjuk Tao yang berdarah.

"Sudah ku katakan berulang kali, jangan ceroboh. Lihat kau malah melukai dirimu sendiri."

Cup.

Kris terdiam. Tao baru saja menciumnya. Dan tepat di bibir Kris.

"Waaahhh ternyata pasangan taruhan ini semakin romantis." 5 orang pria yang ternyata Chanyeol, Chen, Suho, Sehun dan Kai datang menghampiri mereka.

"Bagus Kris. Hukuman mu sudah selesai. Bocah bodoh ini sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Sebagai tanda keberhasilan dan kebebasan mu, hari ini kita rayakan dengan makan-makan di restaurant ayahku." Chanyeol menepuk pundak Kris senang.

"Dan kau bocah bodoh, terima kasih sudah memberikan hati mu kepada Kris. Aku tak menyangka bahwa menjadikan mu sebagai taruhan bisa begitu menyenangkan seperti ini" sambung Kai.

"Kalian sudah selesai? Ayo kita pergi" Kris pergi bersama sahabat-sahabatnya meninggalkan Tao yang menangis sendirian.

'Setelah ini, kami ingin melihat kejujuran mu Kris. Dan kami harap kau tidak membohongi perasaan mu pada Tao' - batin seseorang.

.

.

.

.

3 Hari setelah peristiwa itu berlalu, Kris dan Tao sudah tidak dekat seperti dulu lagi.

Kris akan bersikap tidak mengenal Tao ketika mereka berpapasan. Bahkan Kris sengaja memalingkan wajahnya ketika berhadapan dengan Tao.

"Hei Kris, kau tahu? Tao korban taruhan kita akan pergi ke China" Chanyeol berteriak heboh kepada Kris.

"Oh" hanya itu respon dari Kris

"Ya, dan kau tahu dia sudah berangkat hari ini" Kris mulai was-was mendengar ucapan dari Sehun barusan.

"Dan berita mengejutkan lagi, Tao akan di tunangkan di sana."

"Benar, dan yang kami dengar juga, dia akan menetap di China dan tak kembali ke Korea lagi."

"Dan yang mengejutkan lagi-"

Brak! Kris tidak sanggup lagi mendengarkan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kai, Suho dan Chen.

"Apa maksud dari kalian semua?! Aku tidak peduli kalau dia akan pindah ataupun tunangan sekalipun!"

"Benarkah? Apa kau yakin? Apa kau rela melihat Tao bersama orang lain?" Chen memandang Kris sinis.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Tao. Jangan kira karena taruhan bodoh itu aku jadi jatuh cinta padanya. Dia bukan tipe ku!"

"Benarkah? Lalu apa arti semua ini?" Suho membanting setumpuk kertas dari tangannya ke meja Kris.

"Itu semua kertas ulangan mu kan? Kami tahu yang kau sembunyikan selama ini, kau sengaja tidak menjawab semua kertas ulangan mu, dengan begitu kau akan kalah taruhan. Sesuai perjanjian kita kemarin, yang mendapat nilai terendah akan mendapat hukuman yang sama lagi, yaitu berkencan dengan Tao."

"Dan ini! Tolong jelaskan kepada kami tentang semua foto-foto ini." Sehun membanting 3 buah album foto, yang isinya hanya foto satu orang dengan pose yang berbeda. "Ini semua foto Tao." sambung Sehun lagi.

"Dan tolong jelaskan isi catatan ini semua. Yang kami tahu ini adalah nama-nama orang yang sering membully Tao. Daftar kegiatan Tao setelah pulang sekolah. Dan daftar kegiatan Tao ketika libur hari minggu" Suho membanting buku catatan bergambar panda dan naga milik Kris.

"Dan yang terakhir tolong jelaskan maksud tulisan di buku gambar mu yang berisi 'Tao is mine' ini." Kai memandang Kris tajam.

Kris terdiam. Semuanya sudah terbongkar. "Itu semua benar. Aku memang mencintai Tao sejak dulu pertama kali dia menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini. Aku ikut taruhan itu karena aku ingin membuat Tao memperhatikan ku dan jatuh cinta padaku. Aku memang sengaja tidak mengisi kertas ujian ku. Aku sering mengambil gambar Tao secara diam-diam. Aku mencatat nama-nama orang yang menjahati Tao agar aku bisa membalas perbuatan mereka pada Tao. Aku tidak punya cara untuk mendekati dan mengawasi Tao, itu sebabnya mencari tahu semua kegiatan Tao agar aku bisa mengamatinya. Aku mencintai Tao... Tapi aku terlalu gengsi mengakuinya.." Kris jujur, air matanya sudah mengalir.

"Kami mengerti Kris.. Kami hanya ingin kau jujur tentang perasaan mu .. Sekarang ayo cepat susul Tao"

"Tidak aku sudah terlalu menyakitinya.. Aku sudah membuatnya menangis.." Kris menghapus air matanya lagi.

"Iya Kris, kau tidak perlu menyusulku, karena aku sudah berada di depan mu sekarang.. " sosok Tao yang menangis bahagia muncul bersama Lay dan Xiumin. Sehun, Chen, Kai, Suho, dan Chanyeol tersenyum puas melihat kedatangan Tao, Lay, dan Xiumin.

"T..Tao? Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini? bukan kah kau sudah di China?" Kris memandang Tao tak percaya. Tapi dari matanya tampak terlihat kelegaan dan kebahagiaan saat melihat sosok Tao sudah berdiri di depannya.

Dugh! Chen memukul kepala Kris.

"Berterima kasihlah kepada ku yang mempunyai kekasih seperti Xiumin yang ternyata adalah sahabat Tao. Tao menceritakan semua yang dialaminya pada Xiumin. Dan Xiumin menceritakan cerita Tao kepadaku. Dan akhirnya aku bersama Chanyeol menyelidiki semua isi loker mu yang berisi kertas ujian kosong mu, album foto yang isinya gambar Tao semua, buku catatan tentang kegiatan Tao, serta buku gambar alay mu ini. Dan masalah Tao yang akan pergi ke China, itu semua adalah rencana kami untuk membuatmu mengakui perasaanmu, bodoh!"

"Benarkah? Jadi kau tak akan meninggalkan ku kan, Tao?" Kris tidak bisa membendung rasa bahagianya lagi. Segera saja dia membawa Tao kedalam pelukannya.

"Tidak Kris.. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu" Tao membalas pelukan Kris dengan erat, air mata bahagianya jatuh lagi.

"Terima kasih, Tao. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintai mu" Kris mencuri sebuah ciuman dari Tao.

"Aku juga mencintai mu Kris" ucap Tao di sertai rona merah di pipinya.

"Mulai sekarang, panggil aku Kris ge, baby"

"Baiklah Kris ge.." Tao tersenyum bahagia. Ini adalah hal terindah di hidupnya. Memiliki pacar pertama yang benar-benar memberi kesan luar biasa. Dan Tao berharap Kris jugalah cinta terakhirnya.

"Oh ya, selama ini kau pernah menciumku, mulai dari saat ini, dimana pun kita berpapasan, gege akan menciummu baby" Kris mengeluarkan smirk andalannya.

"Dasar pervert" Tao semakin menenggelamkan dirinya ke pelukan Kris.

"Ehem... Sudah dong pelukannya? Gak tau ya kita pada jones?" ucap Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun serempak. Kenapa Suho dan Chen gak ikutan protes? Karena saat ini mereka juga sedang berpelukan bersama uke nya masing-masing.

.

.

.

Kris dan Tao sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan seperti yang dikatakan Kris, di mana pun mereka berpapasan, Kris akan selalu mencium Tao. Tidak peduli dengan wajah orang lain yang memerah karena melihat adegan romantis mereka.. Koridor sekolah, atap sekolah, toilet, menjadi tempat favorit Kris mencium Tao. Dan Tao dengan senang hati menerimanya.

.

.

.

.

The end

.

.

.

Ini seharusnya mau di buat jadi two shoot, tapi malah berminat buat oneshoot. Semoga kalian suka ya. Dan maaf jika bias kalian ada yang saya nista kan di sini. Ini demi kepentingan cerita :)


End file.
